Rose Petals
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: : Everyone thought they would last forever, Katara did too, but now her husband is slipping through her fingers and another woman taking her place. Aang/OC, Aang/Katara


**Pairing:**Aang/OC, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki, Zuko/Mei, Toph/OC

**Rating:**T—M

**Genre:**Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary:**Everyone thought they would last forever, Katara did too, but now her husband is slipping through her fingers and another woman taking her place.

**Warnings:**Crack pairing sex, maybe possessive Aang and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness and language

* * *

Prologue

It sometimes was hard to believe that she of all people cable of _falling in love. _Being a child of strict adopted parents she was taught falling in love was for the weak and spineless, and her only purpose was to serve the royal family. Most of her life all she did was train to become the best. Her skills paid off when Zuko—the fire lord himself became her fire bending teacher. Soon, not only did she become his bodyguard and most trusted right hand. Asuka was content with the life of servitude.

However, what she did not predict was Aang—the Avatar taking interest in her. Forcing his way into her life, breaking down her walls, taking everything she has been taught and politely hurling them out the window.

She has never met a man quite like him, so simple to the naked eye and yet so very complex. The idea of love itself scared her to pieces. The emotion—that simple state of being frightened Asuka to her very core. Aang shook her world up, turning it upside down and leaving it to dangle for dear life. And yet, Asuka wouldn't have it any other way.

He was like a breath of fresh air.

A slight groan to her left snapped Asuka from her thoughts as the powerful arms around her tightened protectively as if afraid she would disappear. Her smile stretched a little as she turned her hazel green eyes to stare at Aang's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful for someone who is under a lot of stress. In fact, that pass few weeks have been stressful. The coming out of their relationship followed by the divorce, between Katara and Aang, and soon after the water tribe woman attacking—and nearly killing her—if not for Zuko and Aang.

Asuka unconsciously tightened her grip on Aang's wrist to the point of breaking it.

"You're brooding again..."

It never ceases to faze her that he could read her like an open book.

Asuka sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind..." She said without looking at him. Aang cracked one eye open and glanced at the dark skinned beauty. He knew exactly what was on her mind. None of his friend was thrilled to find out he was with Asuka while his marriage to Katara was crumbling. They had every right to be, he lied to them, betrayed their trust. Aang fully expect Toph to lash out at him, kick his ass into the next life, drag, him out just to do it again. To his mild shock, Suki was the one who lashed out calling him all sorts of names.

Aang stood there and took it all that was until Katara attacked Asuka in her rage. It was as if all reason and logic left his mind, only leaving primal instinct. Aang wanted to kill Katara—his best friend and first love. He wanted to tear her to pieces. He has never been so enraged. It shocked even him, why such thoughts would enter his mind. He silently thanks Zuko, if not for the fire lord Katara would have been a bloody mess.

"This is all my fault..."

Aang blinked, breaking his train of thought. "It's not your fault Asuka, its mine..." He said brushing back a strand of her auburn colored hair behind her ear.

"How can you say that Aang..." She said, sitting up only to hiss in pain. Her body was still sore from the beating she received from Katara. Aang frowned sitting up as well.

"Because it is, you were _not _the one chased me I chased you, I've brought this headache upon myself, and I will not blame you for the mistake I've made..."

Asuka shot him a hurt look, was he referring to her as the mistake? Aang almost wanted to laugh at her expression, sometime she was so easy to read. Aang reached over and drawing her body closer to his and kissed her deeply, sucking on her plump pink lips.

That simple action translating: _"You are never a mistake." _

The couple so lost in each other almost missed the hasty knocking on the door. Asuka went to pull away from her lover but a fierce low growl stopped her. The knocks continued.

Aang unfortunately, with much regret broke the kiss. "What is it?" He made no effort to hide his annoyance.

"Avatar, the Fire lord summons you and Lady Asuka.."

* * *

She won.

She won him, won at the game she was not aware they were playing. She won without even trying. It was hard to accept that her husband—former husband is now in love with someone else that _is not _her. It was probably the worst feeling in the world. All those years, fighting along Aang, falling in love, marriage—only for it to blow up in flame right in front of her, how cruel. Katara's gut twist uncomfortably at the side of the pair, Aang had a protective arm around her waist, in return she moved closer to him. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. Katara couldn't help but picture herself in his arms.

She didn't know where their love went wrong or why he simply stopped coming to her. In her madness, did she really drive him away? Everyone thought they, would be the one to last forever. And naïvely she thought the same thing as well. She thought she could make him happy, but instead became his misery. Katara bit her lower lip to keep the sobs at bay, she felt like she was choking on her sobs. Katara knew without a doubt that she could not approach them not after what she did. The guilt was eating her alive.

Asuka did not deserve to get hurt because of her jealously and rage. Although, Katara let those emotions get the better of her. She may have possibly ruined any chance at friendship with Aang.

Katara remembered how enraged he was when she attacked Asuka, she never seen Aang so angry before, if it was not for Zuko who stopped Aang he meant have _actually _hurt her. Katara felt ashamed for her crude actions, but the damage was done, things now will_ never_ be the same.

"Aang please, I can walk, it's not like she broke my legs—"

"I know but let me do this...please..."

Katara watched from her hiding stop as Aang hoist Asuka into his arms after much fuss from the girl. Asuka was not someone who liked to be babied. They then took off in the direction of their shared room. Maybe it was then she realized no matter what she did, Aang would _not _come back to her.

Maybe she could just accept that. How can one forget someone who has been such a huge impact on her life?

Katara shook her head, this was becoming too much for her to handle. Katara took a step back preparing to flee the palace when she bumped into a lean muscular chest.

"Katara?"

It was Sokka. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around him and the tears she kept at bay freely fell, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed.

Sokka could do nothing but hug her. He felt her pain. He was one of the few people who actually knew her marriage to Aang was falling apart. No matter how badly he wanted to help, he knew her marriage problem were her own problems to deal with. Katara would only scowl him for meddling.

Sokka sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he led his sister back to her room. All this was beginning to give him a massive headache.

* * *

It would only be a matter of time before Ozai escaped, so it came to a very mild surprise when a prison guard burst into the fire lord's throne room, disheveled and panting.

"My Lord, Ozai and a few other prisoners has escaped!" The messenger expected the fire lord to explode in rage and blame him for their carelessness in letting Ozai escape.

However, Zuko simply sighed and addressed the trembling man. "What of my sister?" He could not help but ask.

"She's still in her cell my lord.." He replied.

Zuko raised a brow. Now that was ironic. "Bring me the Avatar and my right hand.."

The man bowed and dashed out to carry out the orders.

* * *

End of Prologue, this is my first time writing a story for an OC as the main lead. I will try my best not to make a Mary sue, and if it leading down that path someone please tell me. I would like Constructive criticism please. I would like honest reviews even if you don't like it—but please don't flame.


End file.
